A Day in the Life of a Summon
by Tora No Musume
Summary: Where do summons go when they are not needed? What do they do? R&R please. I was on a sugar high while writing this, so please accept my most sincere apologies at the stupidity :


**Might be a one-shot, might not. We'll have to wait and see! This is just a little fun so please don't take it seriously.**

A Day in the Life of a Summon: Toads

9:00 am

"MORE SAKE!"

"Coming pops!" Gamakichi called back. He retrieved the big bottle from the warehouse containing the summoning portal where they got all their food and drink. He hurried back to his drunk father handing the bottle over before it got snatched up with him still attached. Gamabunta gulped the drink down. '_Oh my head, need to drink it away, need to drink it away_.' The bottomless pit of a Toad put down the drink and replaced it with his pipe. Nine o'clock in the morning and he was so drunk it wasn't funny. '_And I have to polish my sword later. I've been promising myself to do that for ages.' _He groaned.

10:00 am

Still smoking and drinking, Gamabunta sat in his lake happy as a clam.

11:00 am

Still smoking. Gamabunta couldn't be bothered to holler for someone to go fetch more sake.

12:00 pm

Gamabunta sighed heavily, then inhaled the tobacco smoke deeply.

1:00 pm

Ran out of tobacco. He sat there in his pool, deep in thought, or so it appeared. In fact, he was sleeping off his headache.

2:00 pm 

Gamabunta's snores were becoming louder much to the rest of the Toads displeasure.

3:00 pm

Four of the younger toads were trying to hold Gamabunta's mouth shut but to no avail. His snores still escaped and echoed throughout Mount Myoboku.

4:00 pm

Gamabunta woke up from his nap because of a little chibi toad inside of his head with a hammer, swinging it around like it was made of sponge (but of course it wasn't!) into the inside of his head. In simple terms, he had a massive hangover.

"Ughhhhhhh…"

4:15 pm

"Ughhhhhhh…" Gamabunta groaned again. Gamatatsu was being very loud again. Couldn't he just shut up when he was told to?

"Yo pops. Pops? You even listening?" Gamakichi called. Gamatatsu was still rambling on about some fly he had found before.

"Shut up idiot!" Gamakichi hit his brother swiftly across the head to accompany his statement.

"Waaaaahhhhhh, somebody, Kichi hit me!" Gamatatsu wailed.

"Ughhhhhh…" Gamabunta complained feebly.

4:30 pm

'_Sheesh, people should learn to show some compassion around here_' Bunta thought. Here he was the biggest headache he had ever felt and he got no sympathy from anyone, not even his sons who just made his hangover even worse. _'I swear next year, my new year resolution is to give up drinking.'_ His hand (?) moved to massage his head. _'But then again, I've been saying that for the last 30 years…I don't think it's going to work for some strange reason.'_

5:00 pm

_Getting a bit hungry now. I suppose I can wait a bit, best not to waste energy.' _Gamabunta settled back down, closing his eyes.

***DREAM***

"Oh Gamakiyo, your warts are looking lovely tonight. And did you do something with your outfit, I'm sure you have." Bunta said to his wife.

"Thank you so much for noticing Bunta, I knew I could count on you." She jumped in front of him and placed a kiss on his cheek. If one were to look closely, they could see that Gamabunta had turned a slightly darker shade of red and the grin across his face had widened exponentially.

She playfully nudged him and hopped away, her grin encouraging him to follow.

"Aren't we being frisky tonight Kiyo dear?" Laughter rumbled in his throat as he gave chase. They hopped from hilltop to forest to water until Kiyo slowed down to let him catch her. He landed next to her and poked her side. She collapsed in a fit of giggles and squeals of delight. The toad boss stared into her eyes lovingly.

"Kiyo…"

"Bunta…"

"Kiyo…"

"Pops…"

"Ehhh?"

"Pops!"

***END OF DREAM***

"Pops!" Gamakichi called.

"Awwwww, you ruined my dream." Gamabunta went off to find some comfort food. His son shook his head.

6:00 pm

"What to do, what to do. I'm bored." He thought and he thought, and he thunked and he thinked.

"Got it." He tried to snap his fingers but failed miserably.

7:00 pm

"Why are we here you insssssolent fool?"

"Yes Gamabunta, why are we here?" Bunta looked at Manda and Katsuya before transforming into his human form and began dealing out cards.

"Poker!"

8:00pm

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT? I WASSSSS WINNING!" Manda protested. Katsuya simply grinned at her fellow summons in human form. Manda looked similar to Orochimaru but not as pale, Gamabunta like a ginger Jiriaya and herself as Tsunade with less cleavage. How strange!

"Well," Katsuya yawned and stretched out her arms. "I have to be going, one of my daughters was asking for help with aiming her acid. Bye." Katsuya vanished. Manda left promptly after that but not before directing a glare at Bunta. The toad had transformed back by now and was on the prowl for food.

9:00pm

His hunger satisfied by the portal of never-ending food, Gamabunta sauntered off to find his sons. However, the familiar feeling of chakra tugging him else where became known. '_So, which damsel in distress needs me this time?' _An image of Minato and Jiraiya in kimonos made his laughter boom across the landscape. He was transported to his summoner.

A blond man with sharp blue eyes stood on top of his head. In front of him was Kyuubi no Kitsune. One thought ran through Gamabunta's mind.

_Damn! I knew I should have polished my sword._

**Mount Myoboku - Where all the Toads live. **

**I know Gamatatsu and Gamakichi probably weren't around then but oh well, they are in this story.**

**? - Is it a hand, paw, foot etc.?**

**So…. What did you think? Was it good/bad? Are you indifferent? Do you care? Do you want to read another chapter like this? Can you please review? Thank you in advance? Why am I using so many question marks? :D**


End file.
